


Summer Night

by Damatris



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Geralt Loves Jaskier, Geralt being a grump, He's just oblivious, Jaskier just wants to have fun, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damatris/pseuds/Damatris
Summary: "I prefer the company here," Jaskier smiled, leaning closer."There's no one here," Geralt said, baffled."There's you, Geralt." Jaskier rolled his eyes."There's no one to dance with you," Geralt specified."Isn't there?"Surely, Jaskier couldn't mean… Could he?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> No relation to the Song you know's just begun series.

It was loud, air filled with drums and laughter, even where Geralt was sitting right at the edge of the bonfire's light. The festival had been going on for hours with no end in sight, people only getting rowdier as the hours turned late and wine flowed. If not for Jaskier, he'd have retreated to the inn a long time ago. But the bard would definitely get in trouble if he'd be left alone on a night like this. It was the only reason why he had been tracking Jaskier through each of his dances and the threat of irritated partners making him frown, nothing else.

"Geralt!" Jaskier cheered, almost throwing himself next to Geralt, eyes shining as he returned from the circle of dancers. "Are you going to sulk all alone here the whole time?"

"Yes," Geralt said, lifting a tankard to his lips.

Frown deepening, Geralt noticed Jaskier had acquired a flower crown at some point.

"Like it?" Jaskier asked, taking the crown off and showing it properly.

"No."

"Pity. I'll give it to Roach instead then," Jaskier said, placing it back on his head.

"Aren't you going to dance more?" Geralt asked, wanting to shift under Jaskier's gaze.

"I'd like to," Jaskier said, not looking away.

"Then go," Geralt grunted, feeling tense. It was as if Jaskier was expecting something.

"I prefer the company here," Jaskier smiled, leaning closer.

"There's no one here," Geralt said, baffled.

"There's you, Geralt." Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"There's no one to dance with you," Geralt specified.

"Isn't there?"

Surely, Jaskier couldn't mean… Could he?

"Hmmm," Geralt hummed, mouth suddenly dry and eyes flicking between the dancers and Jaskier.

"It's bad luck to brood on Beltaine," Jaskier said, plucking a single flower out of his crown. "As is wearing only black."

The last word was accompanied by the flower being gently tucked between Geralt's ear.

"Are you drunk?" Geralt asked, startled. It seemed like the only plausible explanation.

"Not nearly as drunk as I apparently should be," Jaskier huffed petulantly and stood up. "Fine, Geralt. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts that are surely more important and entertaining than my company."

"Wait," Geralt said, reaching out but stopping just shy of grabbing Jaskier's hand. "I–"

"You what?" Jaskier asked, looking him in the eye.

"I…" It was difficult to get the words out. "Can I have a dance?"

"I'd love to dance with you, Geralt," Jaskier said softly, linking their fingers and leading him to the light of the bonfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Witcher discord for giving me the idea. 🥰


End file.
